In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/183,527 filed Jul. 31, 2008 (TRANSVI.024A), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, there is described a modular hemofiltration apparatus with removable panels provided with tubing sets mounted on the panels and configured for easy manual installation and replacement on a modular hemofiltration apparatus housing. The present application describes in more specific and complete detail preferred embodiments of a multiple panel assembly and tubing components as well as panel features for improved and efficient setup, operational flexibility and performance.